Welcome!!
Welcome!! is an original song featured on LIVE THE@TER HARMONY series and was originally performed by the 10 separate units from the series but later received both a 765 MILLIONSTARS version as well as a 765PRO ALLSTARS version. The song is written by Eri Sasaki and is composed as well as arranged by Takafumi Satou. Track List #Dreaming! #Welcome!! (765 MILLIONSTARS ver.) #Dreaming! (Off Vocal) #Welcome!! (Off Vocal) PV Audio Lyrics Game ver. Rōmaji= Minna wa ni natte Te o kasanete FAITO OO! Akogare no butai Harikitte kimi no moto e! Iza chikadzuku dokidoki Hiza chotto gakugaku!? Daijoubu! Dakishimete a-ge-ru Sukima kara no kirakira Suki nano wakuwaku! Kimi no koe ga kikoeru Te o tsunaide issho ni hashire! READY? GO! One-two-three-four! Seeno de JANPU! Kimi ga dai daisuki da! Kagayaku SUTEEJI Mou zekkouchou! One-two-three-four! Seeno de JANPU! Kimi ga dai daisuki da! Afureru "Welcome!!" kimi ni Motto todokimasu you ni One-two-three-four! Seeno de JANPU! Kimi ga dai daisuki da! Afureru "Thank You!" zutto Watashi no takaramono |-| Kanji= みんな　輪になって 手を重ねて　ファイト　オー！ 憧れの舞台 はりきって　君のもとへ！ いざ　近づく　ドキドキ ひざ　ちょっと　ガクガク！？ 大丈夫！抱きしめて　あ・げ・る♪ スキマからの　キラキラ 好きなの　ワクワク！ 君の声が　聞こえる 手をつないで　一緒に　走れ！ READY? GO! 1・2・3・4! せーのでジャンプ！ 君が　大　大好きだ！ 輝くステージ もう　絶好調！ 1・2・3・4! せーのでジャンプ！ 君が　大　大好きだ！ あふれる「Welcome!!」君に もっと　届きますように 1・2・3・4! せーのでジャンプ！ 君が　大　大好きだ！ あふれる「Thank You!」ずっと 私の宝物 |-| English= Everyone, make a circle, pile our hands, and fight on! On the stage we've dreamed of, I'll eagerly go to your side! It's getting closer, my heart's beating fast But my knees are shaking a bit!? It's fine! I'll hug-you-tight♪ Light glitters from the opening I love this excitement! I can hear your voice Now, let's join hands and run! READY? GO! One-two-three-four! Ready, set, jump! I love, love you! This sparkling stage is in perfect form! One-two-three-four! Ready, set, jump! I love, love you! I want these overflowing "Welcome!!"s to reach you more and more! One-two-three-four! Ready, set, jump! I love, love you! These overflowing "Thank you!"s will forever be my treasure Full ver. Rōmaji= Minna wa ni natte Te o kasanete FAITO OO! Akogare no butai Harikitte kimi no moto e! Iza chikadzuku dokidoki Hiza chotto gakugaku!? Daijoubu! Dakishimete a-ge-ru Sukima kara no kirakira Suki nano wakuwaku! Kimi no koe ga kikoeru Te o tsunaide issho ni hashire! READY? GO! One-two-three-four! Seeno de JANPU! Kimi ga dai daisuki da! Kagayaku SUTEEJI Mou zekkouchou! One-two-three-four! Seeno de JANPU! Kimi ga dai daisuki da! Afureru "Welcome!!" kimi ni Motto todokimasu you ni Me ippai senobi shite Te o furu kimi to HAI TACCHI! Fumishimeru butai Konna ni mo tanoshii nante! Itsunomanika norinori Tobikkiri UINKU Kokoro kome odoreru no mi-te-te Kimi no koe no ENERUGII Watashi no FURU PAWAA! Minna de hitotsu dakara Iki awasete issho ni tobou! READY? GO! One-two-three-four! Seeno de JANPU! Kimi ga dai daisuki da! Kirameku BORUTEEJI Mou saikouchou! One-two-three-four! Seeno de JANPU! Kimi ga dai daisuki da! Afureru "Thank You!" kimi ni Motto todokimasu you ni One-two-three-four! Kono omoi zenbu One-two-three-four! Utaou odorou hashagou motto Ano toki o koete... One-two-three-four! Hai, POOZU! Kimi to HAI! Hai, POOZU! Atarashii ichi PEEJI Saa yukou One-two-three-four! Seeno de JANPU! Kimi ga dai daisuki da! Afureru "Welcome!!" kimi ni Motto todokimasu you ni READY? GO! One-two-three-four! Seeno de JANPU! Kimi ga dai daisuki da! Kagayaku SUTEEJI Mou zekkouchou! One-two-three-four! Seeno de JANPU! Kimi ga dai daisuki da! Afureru "Thank You!" zutto Watashi no takaramono |-| Kanji= みんな　輪になって 手を重ねて　ファイト　オー！ 憧れの舞台 はりきって　君のもとへ！ いざ　近づく　ドキドキ ひざ　ちょっと　ガクガク！？ 大丈夫！抱きしめて　あ・げ・る♪ スキマからの　キラキラ 好きなの　ワクワク！ 君の声が　聞こえる 手をつないで　一緒に　走れ！ READY? GO! 1・2・3・4! せーのでジャンプ！ 君が　大　大好きだ！ 輝くステージ もう　絶好調！ 1・2・3・4! せーのでジャンプ！ 君が　大　大好きだ！ あふれる「Welcome!!」君に もっと　届きますように めいっぱい　背伸びして 手を振る君と　ハイタッチ！ 踏みしめる舞台 こんなにも　楽しいなんて！ いつの間にか　ノリノリ とびっきり　ウインク 心こめ　踊れるの　見・て・て♪ 君の声の　エネルギー 私の　フルパワー！ みんなでひとつだから 息あわせて　一緒に　飛ぼう！ READY? GO! 1・2・3・4! せーのでジャンプ！ 君が　大　大好きだ！ きらめく　ボルテージ もう　最高潮！ 1・2・3・4! せーのでジャンプ！ 君が　大　大好きだ！ あふれる「Thank You!」君に もっと　届きますように 1・2・3・4! この思い　全部 1・2・3・4! 歌おう　踊ろう　はしゃごう　もっと あの時を　こえて… 1・2・3・4! はい、ポーズ！ 君と　ハイ！ はい、ポーズ！ 新しい1ページ さあ　ゆこう 1・2・3・4! せーのでジャンプ！ 君が　大　大好きだ！ あふれる「Welcome!!」君に もっと　届きますように READY? GO! 1・2・3・4! せーのでジャンプ！ 君が　大　大好きだ！ 輝くステージ もう　絶好調！ 1・2・3・4! せーのでジャンプ！ 君が　大　大好きだ！ あふれる「Thank You!」ずっと 私の宝物 |-| English= Everyone, make a circle, pile our hands, and fight on! On the stage we've dreamed of, I'll eagerly go to your side! It's getting closer, my heart's beating fast But my knees are shaking a bit!? It's fine! I'll hug-you-tight♪ Light glitters from the opening I love this excitement! I can hear your voice Now, let's join hands and run! READY? GO! One-two-three-four! Ready, set, jump! I love, love you! This sparkling stage is in perfect form! One-two-three-four! Ready, set, jump! I love, love you! I want these overflowing "Welcome!!"s to reach you more and more! Stretching with all my might and waving my hand to give you a hi-five! I never knew standing on the stage could be this fun! Before I knew it, I was in high spirits! Giving our best winks Watch our dancing with all-you-got♪ The energy from your voice is my full power! Everyone is all one, so let's sync up and soar together! READY? GO! One-two-three-four! Ready, set, jump! I love, love you! The sparkling voltage is already at its highest! One-two-three-four! Ready, set, jump! I love, love you! I want these overflowing "Thank you!"s to reach you more and more! One-two-three-four! With all our feelings One-two-three-four! Sing, dance, and have more fun To reach that time... One-two-three-four! Ready, pose! With you! Ready, pose! It's a brand new page Come on, let's go! One-two-three-four! Ready, set, jump! I love, love you! I want these overflowing "Welcome!!"s to reach you more and more! READY? GO! One-two-three-four! Ready, set, jump! I love, love you! This sparkling stage is in perfect form! One-two-three-four! Ready, set, jump! I love, love you! These overflowing "Thank you!"s will forever be my treasure Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 1 - (performed by: Haruka Yamazaki, Machico, Momo Asakura, Shiina Natsukawa, Miku Itou, Ibuki Kido, Yui Watanabe, Aimi, Eri Oozeki and Ayaka Suwa) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE 1st LIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! Day 2 - (performed by: Haruka Yamazaki, Azusa Tadokoro, Machico, Momo Asakura, Shiina Natsukawa, Miku Itou, Yuu Kahara, Rie Murakawa, Yukiyo Fujii, Sora Amamiya, Risa Taneda and Reina Ueda) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 1 - (performed by: Haruka Yamazaki, Azusa Tadokoro, Machico, Momo Asakura, Shiina Natsukawa, Miku Itou, Ibuki Kido, Yui Watanabe, Rikako Yamaguchi, Kotori Koiwai, Sora Amamiya, Yui Kondou, Yukiyo Fujii, Megumi Toda and Yuri Komagata) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2nd LIVE ENJOY H@RMONY Day 2 - (performed by: Haruka Yamazaki, Azusa Tadokoro, Machico, Momo Asakura, Shiina Natsukawa, Miku Itou, Ibuki Kido, Yui Watanabe, Minami Takahashi, Eri Oozeki, Rie Murakawa, Yukiyo Fujii, Sora Amamiya, Rie Suegara, Aimi and Reina Ueda) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 01 (sung by: Hibiki Ganaha, Ritsuko Akizuki, Yayoi Takatsuki, Ami Futami, and Iori Minase) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 02 (sung by: Mirai Kasuga, Tsubasa Ibuki, Yuriko Nanao, Mizuki Makabe, and Anna Mochizuki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 03 (sung by: Shizuka Mogami, Reika Kitakami, Shiho Kitazawa, Akane Nonohara, and Serika Hakozaki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 04 (sung by: Chihaya Kisaragi, Emily Stewart, Julia, Matsuri Tokugawa, and Fuka Toyokawa) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 05 (sung by: Haruka Amami, Momoko Suou, Noriko Fukuda, Arisa Matsuda, and Nao Yokoyama) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 06 (sung by: Kotoha Tanaka, Tamaki Ogami, Umi Kousaka, Megumi Tokoro, and Miya Miyao) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 07 (sung by: Makoto Kikuchi, Yukiho Hagiwara, Ayumu Maihama, Azusa Miura, and Kana Yabuki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 08 (sung by: Konomi Baba, Hinata Kinoshita, Minako Satake, Iku Nakatani, and Mami Futami) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 09 (sung by: Miki Hoshii, Sayoko Takayama, Tomoka Tenkubashi, Subaru Nagayoshi, and Chizuru Nikaido) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 10 (sung by: Karen Shinomiya, Takane Shijou, Elena Shimabara, Rio Momose, and Roco Handa) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.01 (sung by: Tsubasa Ibuki) *THE IDOLM@STER 765PRO LIVE THE@TER COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: 765PRO ALLSTARS) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.02 (sung by: Yuriko Nanao) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 01 Dreaming! (sung by: 765 MILLIONSTARS) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 01 Dreaming! (Off Vocal) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Dance Edition (sung by: Umi Kousaka) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Princess Stars (sung by: Nao Yokoyama) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 11 UNION!! (sung by: 765 MILLIONSTARS) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION THE@TER GENERATION 11 UNION!! (Off Vocal) MR Remix ver. *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION RADIO! DJCD Vol.01 (sung by: Mirai Kasuga, Shizuka Mogami, and Serika Hakozaki) Category:Songs